The other Father
by DixieGrayson
Summary: A small boy wanders along a gritted path and stops to gaze upwards. It is a cold, bleak winters day and the child is bundled up in a yellow rain coat. This fic basically follows the story line of Coraline but with a supernatural twist. It is not posted in crossovers for reasons seen inside. NO PAIRINGS Rated T for language.
1. arrival

**A/n: Hello there, let me introduce myself. I am a DC fic writer who dabbles in Sherlock and recently discovered SPN. So I have decided to throw my hand in at writing a fic!**

**I would like to say before anyone gets confused, the reason this is not in the crossover section is no one ever really checks it, so I felt I had a slightly better chance on the normal archive**

**Anyway all that remains to be said is thank you for listening (well reading) and enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own supernatural or coraline.**

* * *

><p>A small boy wonders along a gritted path and stops to gaze upwards. It is a cold, bleak winters day and the child is bundled up in a yellow rain coat. In the distance the long haired lad can hear grunting and complaining, to anyone else this might seem odd, but young Sammy Winchester knew it was his dad unloading the impala and his big brother was simply being a whiney bitch about it.<p>

As the boys hazel puppy eyes peer to the sky he sees the garish neon pink sign. 'Pink Palace Motel - Vacancies'. '_Of course there are vacancies, we're like a million miles from anywhere.' _Sam is suddenly drawn out of his musings by a voice coming from the car. "come on Sammy! We can't wait all day, I want to get in the warm!". The child sighs. "coming Dean!" he begins to walk over, curiously staring at the motel as he goes, unaware that his new yellow wellies are being splashed with mud.

The motel is an odd place. It simply looks like a normal house, well… a normal house that's been sloshed in bright pink paint. He can't help but notice the odd looking man on the balcony above. His eyes are so weird, they're all yellow and stuff. However, perhaps the most striking thing about this man is the way he is talking to rats - he keeps referring to them as his army. "Sammy I said come on!" Sam's small head snaps towards his big brother. "sorry!" He jogs over to the kid leaning against the black classic car.

Dean is immediately assaulted by a 9 year old brother trying to squeeze the life out of him. He sighs running a hand through his brothers lengthy hair. "Okay what do you want. You only do girly shit when you want something." The 9 year old looks up at his brother smiling a big gappy grin. "Can I go explore?" The elder sighs "pleaaaasssseeeee" The boy pleads dragging down slightly on the elders waist. "I don't know Sammy, it's a new area and I haven't searched it yet." The child scowls, immediately dropping his arms. However, as he goes to argue a thundering voice booms from inside the dingy motel room "Dean come on, I've found a place to train!" The freckled teen rolls his eyes before replying "coming dad!" Dean leans down to his brothers height and hands him a knife before fondly ruffling the kids hair. "just stay where you can see the motel alright?" The boy nods vigorously before running off. The teen could have sworn he heard a faint 'thanks Dean' but he couldn't be sure. He allowed himself a small smile as he wandered back into the pink prison.

What neither boy knew was that there was someone watching them through the overgrown grass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Other chapters will be a lot longer :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave me a review (just no heavy flames please)**

**Thanks again**

**Dixie X**


	2. The spy

The spy looks around through a lens. When the robotic eye lands on a bright yellow rain coat it zooms in, pausing a moment to observe the child. The mysterious watcher studies the scene until a black cat with crystal blue eyes jumps in front of it, gazing at the camera with concern written on its features.

Sam wanders over to a bright red shrub and the spy recoils at the close proximity of the boy. The curly haired kid sticks his hand in the plant and pulls out a forked branch. For a moment he considers what to do with it until he has an idea…"I s'pose I could practice dads 'survival skills'." the youngest Winchester scrapes the leaves off of the odd shaped stick and uses it as a dowsing rod, following where ever the branch takes him.

It is now that the spy steps out of the bushes, dropping a white stick from his hand.

* * *

><p>The young hunter runs around a dried up pond exploring and following the almost magnetic pull of the rod. Sammy then stops, he leans down and picks something out of the mud, after scrubbing it up he discovers the object is Infact a turtle shell. Tapping on the shell he checks that it is empty then places it in his little blue rucksack, along with the knife his brother makes him carry around.<p>

Sam notices the vines to his right suddenly move, he wonders if he saw a streak of golden hair but decides that it was probably just a cat or something. However, Dean raised him to always be on guard so he slips the silver knife up his sleeve before hauling the bag back onto his shoulder.

Once again the hunter picks up his stick and continues walking, he feels the ground sink. Luckily he hops out before the rotten wood dislodges and falls into the deep well. From his spot on the floor Sammy crawls forward on his stomach, hesitantly he peeks down into the dank well. "Well I guess I found the Water." Suddenly a pile of rocks fall from the stone path just up the hill from Sam. He is immediately on red alert. Jumping up, he grasps his blade under his too-long yellow sleeve. "hello?" Cautiously he walks up the hill. "Who's there?". He picks up a rock and throws it over the ledge leading to the path, something the other side emits a feral wail. Not thinking twice Sam begins to run.

_Dean will know what to do. Dean will know what to do._

On the steep decline his small welly boot gets caught on a branch and his whole body is hurtled forward, tumbling towards the rough ground. Poor Sammy lands on his front, tears well up in his eyes as he looks at his bloody knee-caps and his grazed hands. Gently he brushes his face with his small, stubby hand. _Oh no that's grazed too Dads gonna be really cross!_ Sam sits up and onto his behind crying. Suddenly a cat stalks up behind him. "You s-stupid cat! It w-was you w-w-wasn't it?" The cat looks at him with an awkward expression, almost like he cannot fully comprehend what is going on. "I wish you got mauled by a werewolf!"

Suddenly a dark shadow appears above Sam, its tall and has a long stick in its hand, it howls with laughter. Sammy screams backing up, not caring that his hands are probably getting infected. Sam grabs his knife and holds it out at the approaching figure who snatches it from the child's hand. Sam stares wide-eyed as the creature leans down towards him and "woo-hoo! Bit young to have one of them aren't you?" The yellow coated boy gazes up at the blond haired teen holding a read lolly pop and studying his knife "let me guess, hunter right? My family help hunters out all the time. But you're so young! I mean you're what 6 or something?". The curly haired kid snatches his knife back. "I'm 9 actually! And I don't like being startled by blond bimbos or their psycho cats!" The teen leans against a tree. "who Cas? Nah man Castiel's not psycho, he's just a little socially awkward, aren't ya Cassie?" The blond looks down at the moggy by his feet.

The teen sighs looking at the state of the boy and the tear tracks down his face. He decides to soften his mocking tone. "I'm surprised my old man let you stay, then again he always did prefer guests to his own kids. Then again he doesn't really lodge to people with kids." At this Sam forgets his pain and looks at the blond confused. "why? That's how you make the most money surely?" The teen looks increasingly awkward "I can't really talk about it…I'm Gabriel by the way". Sammy wipes the snot on his sleeve before smiling in return "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." The boy -now identified as Gabriel - picks his new little friend up. "Well then Sam Winchester, lets get you cleaned up before that poison oak you used as a dowsing rod gets in all your cuts".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please please please review. it means a lot to me (just no hard flames please, they hurt)**

**Thanks again**

**Dix xx**


End file.
